1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having electrically conductive plates and more particularly to an electrical connector having two circular arrays of electrically conductive contacts of different heights and including two electrically conductive plates, one ground and one neutral, connecting selective groups of the contacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connectors having a generally cylindrical housing and multiple electrically conductive contacts are well known devices. The devices provide separable connections for a plurality of electrical circuits to carry power or signals between different locations. In certain situations, it has been found desirable to create an electrical connection between a number of selected contacts. This was typically accomplished by using wires which were mechanically attached to each of the contacts to be connected. Using individual wires are, of course, labor intensive and not entirely reliable.
More recently, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,904, an electrically conductive disk having an array of openings to correspond to selected contacts is disclosed to be used for grounding these contacts. As set forth in that patent, the holes in the disks are made slightly smaller than the dimensions of the contacts and the disk is engaged with the contacts by a pressed fitting operation. Such a method of connection is more efficient than individual wires being connected to and between contacts, but under vibratory conditions or if the disk is removed and reinstalled, the disk may become loose and disengage from one or more of the contacts.